A Baby Girl
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: What if she'd been given another chance?


_**I swear I had uploaded this in the past on a different account but I can't find it, so here it is. Just a one shot.**_

_**So firstly, I am not entirely sure whether this should be a one shot, or if I should continue. If I continue, I am honestly not entirely sure where I want it to go, I might perhaps do some chapters from before Carla gave birth.**_

_**Just to note, this is set in the present day and everything that has happened to Carla, has happened.**_

* * *

The piercing, shrill cries that filled the room after bated breaths had never been more welcomed. Never had Carla imagined that such a sound would fill her ears with joy and relief, her arms instinctively reaching out for life she had just created.

The moment her baby was put on her chest, its hot damp skin pressing against hers, she found herself practically unaware of anyone else in the room, or the pain she'd just endured. Her child's arms flailed out in an uncoordinated manner as she pulled her top down, allowing her infant to draw warmth from her body.

The figures around her were simply a blur as she soaked in these slow minutes; a moment she had prepared for and imagined over and over. She'd fantasised over what her baby would look like, what she would name it, what she'd feel the moment she met them.

And this was it, and it was nothing but overwhelming. Her voice rendered useless, her chest rising and falling with force as she held her baby close, drinking in the sheer ecstasy she felt inside her.

It was only the sudden cool sensation on her chest as the midwife gentley guided her baby towards them that roused Carla from her thoughts and broke the blissful bubble she was in.

'No, don't take my baby' Carla spoke without thinking as the midwife gave her a sympathetic smile.

'We just need to cut its cord Carla, don't worry, we're not going anywhere' the midwife said as Carla shifted her position, her arms remaining protectively on her baby.

As the midwife gentle turned the baby so it was on it's back, against Carla's stomach, its arms jerked upright, little wrinkly hands outstretched, its reflexes already strong. The bright light caused it to squint, its mouth quivering, and finally giving way to pitiful cries that triggered waves of cramps to rush through Carla's body.

'Congratulations Carla' the midwife smiled, 'A baby girl'.

Carla choked back a sob from the back of her throat, letting her head fall back against the pillow, her body exhausted from hours of intense labour.

Soothing hands slid round her shoulders, supporting her. Looking down at the older woman, Michelle leaned down, kissing Carla's forehead.

'She's perfect Carla, your baby girl' Michelle said as Carla let out a deep breath.

The midwife moved gestured for the scissors to cut the cord as Carla interjected, 'Chelle, you cut it' she said as Michelle choked. 'You sure?' she said as Carla let out a deep chuckle. 'Yes silly, go on' Carla said as Michelle took the scissors from the midwives, and shifted towards her niece.

'She's tiny' Michelle said, feeling tears prick her eyes, as she stared down at Carla's daughter. Her eyes were dark blue, framed with lashes, her cheeks pink, a few faint tuffs of dark hair on her head.. Her lips pouted in a manner that made Michelle laugh – like mother like daughter.

She opened the scissors, squeezing hard to slice through the gelatinous twist of cables that had connected Carla to her baby for 9 months, linking them together until this very moment.

The midwife quickly clamped the cord and tugged Carla's top open so she could pull her baby back into her bosom.

'She's hungry' Michelle commented as she observed her best friend, the woman who'd sworn she never wanted kids, that she wasn't maternal and didn't want sick down her top, now completely absorbed in the child she never thought she'd have.

The baby rooted, sucking curiously on her little fingers, her mouth opening as she did so.

'Let's get her into a better position to breastfeed… if that's what you want?' the midwife smiled, tentatively placing her hand on the baby's back, pausing to allow Carla to consent.

'You'll be fine' Michelle said, as Carla looked at her for guidance and comfort.

'It's perfectly normal to be unsure Carla, and it doesn't work for everyone, but why not give it a try?' the midwife said, sensing Carla's uncertainty.

Looking down at her daughter, watching her little mouth seek satiation, sensing her need for milk, Carla nodded, relaxing a little, supporting her baby's back as she lowered her into a cradle position, her body tucked neatly beneath her breasts.

'If I can just.. help position you' the midwife asked, her hand hovering near Carla's body.

'It's okay' Carla said, softening a little and allowing the woman to gently position her baby's head towards her breast.

'She knows what she is doing' Michelle chuckled as the baby intuitively widened her mouth before latching down against Carla's nipple.

It took a moment for Carla to adjust to the peculiar sensation, the feel of her baby so close to her skin, her little hands, fingers splayed, resting against Carla's chest.

'How do they know?' Carla murmured to herself quietly.

'Mmm?' Michelle responded, smiling at the tender scene, her fingers running through Carla's dark tresses.

'Like they're minutes old, and they just know what to do' Carla mused, watching her daughter's cheeks moved as she fed, her eyelashes fluttering with content.

'They just do, I wish I'd breastfed Ryan' Michelle said, a little regretfully.

'You were 16' Carla said.

'I know, ey, is it what you expected?' Michelle queried.

'What, this? Feeding her?.

'Yeah, and the rest of it, you're a mum now' Michelle said.

'I don't know. I never thought I wanted this Chelle, I never thought I could love something, someone like this.. but when I lost my first baby girl, I'd never felt pain like it. I felt empty. And then the moment she was born,I just knew, I just felt this flood of love I've never experienced before, god I love her so much Chelle' Carla said tearing up, smudging her mascara a little.

'I did tell you those hormones run riot, didn't I' Michelle said nudging Carla's shoulder, and sniffing herself.

'I'm scared Michelle, I'm flammin' terrified, and I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I do know, this baby, she's all I have, and I'll protect her with my life'.


End file.
